The specification relates to wireless data sharing between a mobile client device and a three-dimensional heads-up display unit.
Drivers may interact with people who are not in their vehicle. For example, a driver may be in a vehicle and interacting with another person who is located many miles away from the vehicle.
Vehicles may be equipped with a heads-up display unit (“HUD”). Mobile phones are increasing in popularity. Drivers, passengers and other people are likely to have a mobile phone in the United States, Japan, Europe and other industrialized parts of the world.